Five Golden Rings?
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: There were five golden rings but one never achieved its goal. Riza finds a ring on the street and seeks its owner. Royai Holiday fiction *Completed*
1. Everyone Except You

**Five Golden Rings **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 1: Everyone Except You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction but I do own my plot idea. **

* * *

**Everyone Except You**

"Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell," Grumman began as he sipped on his tea, "are already married."

Riza sighed. "Yes, I know. I was able to attend their wedding."

"They just turned twenty from what I hear," he said.

"Yes, I'm aware of that too," Riza replied and took a drink of tea. It was times like this when Riza could understand why he and her late mother became estranged. He was annoying when he felt he was right.

"Denny Broch and Maria Ross are engaged," Grumman said. "They've known each other since high school apparently."

Riza nodded. She wasn't interested in the conversation and focused solely on the warm, chewy chocolate chip cookie she was eating. She didn't know Maria Ross well enough to care about whom she married or her background with her groom. "Why are you mentioning those two couples? Any reason in particular?" She instantly regretted the question when Grumman put down his tea and leaned forward.

"You've known Mustang longer than Denny and Maria have known each other."

_Oh here it comes. I should have known this was going to hit. _"Yes, that's true."

"And you two are far from twenty." Riza narrowed her eyes and the room grew a few degrees cooler. Grumman coughed and sat back; he'd forgotten that his granddaughter was sensitive about her age. "Forgive me."

Riza shook her head and pursed her lips. "Grandfather, please forget about it."

"You're age?"

"Weddings and marriage." Her voice volume increased in pitch but it was so insignificant that only Roy would be able to tell the difference.

"How can I forget those things when they are all around me. Everywhere I turn! Rebecca and Havoc are getting married too." His tone came out as a pleading pout more suitable for a teenage girl rather than a man in his mid sixties. "Havoc and the harpy!"

Riza laughed inwardly. That sounded like the name of one of those corny romantic comedies playing in the theatres. _Havoc and the Harpy, coming soon from Amestris Family Films._ She then realized the words her grandfather used to describe Rebecca and knew he got the reference from Roy.

"Havoc and Rebecca have dated for a year. Both of them had horrible luck before they got together. I'm extremely happy for them."

"Yes, Yes, as am I. But I would be much happier if it were you walking down the aisle soon at your own wedding."

"Roy and I have only been dating for a few months Grandfather. It's too soon."

"I don't give a damn about dating. Dating is just going out somewhere to get to know one another. You and Mustang don't need to do that a bit. You know each other better than you know yourselves. You were molded to fit together."

Riza shuttered at the dirty route her mind took upon hearing that last sentence. Since officially dating Roy, her mind stayed right near the gutter and her body loved it. She coughed to clear her throat and nervousness and tried to ignore the fact that her grandfather had a point. ". . . Molded or not. I don't think he's going to propose anytime soon."

"And if he did?"

"If he did?" Riza repeated.

"What would you say?"

Riza looked to her right, away from her grandfather, and found that she was struggling to answer that question. If he were to ask, right that moment, would she say yes?

She'd loved him since she was a teenager, so a question of feelings was not an issue. But was it enough to marry him. They hadn't confessed in word before, instead expressing it in more subtle ways. Before they started dating the messages of their feelings were in casual brushes of fingertips. It was a hand resting at the small of her back a bit longer than necessary when he guided her through a door first. It was in the way she gently touched the back of his neck when standing behind him at his desk as he did his work. Expressed through smiles, gazes, and an occasional humorous note being flown via paper airplane to her desk.

Now, the gestures, at least outside the working atmosphere, were more amorous. Kisses, hugs, and the way they took each other with such trust and fervor until they were tangled and exhausted among the bed sheets.

"Well?" Grumman prompted.

Riza opened her mouth but the doorbell saved her from answering. "I'll get it."

"Riza I have a butler to get tha-" Grumman wrinkled his nose when she left the room in a hurry. "Damn doorbell."

"I'll get it Frank," Riza said to the butler as she passed him on the way to the door. The older man stopped and without a word, turned to go back to his previous location. She opened the door and a smile washed over her lips. Roy stood there, a dusting of snow on his head and shoulders and his new dog, Glacier, standing beside him. The canine was positioned in an ever loyal posture but Riza could tell what she really wanted was to pounce onto her.

From the first time Roy saw the snow colored dog, yet another Fuery rescue, he wanted her. It didn't take long before Roy had her checked out by a vet and officially registered with the city. Riza kneeled. "Come here girl!" The dog barked and rushed to Riza as Roy dusted the snow off himself and entered the home.

A familiar bark sounded behind her and Glacier took off towards the canine verbalization. Riza got to her feet and turned just in time to see Glacier and Hayate rush into the living room followed by a yell from Grumman. "Even the damn dogs are together!"

She laughed then turned to Roy, who was closer than she expected. He grinned. "Do I get a kiss or did Glacier take them all?"

His sleek tone of voice sent shivers through her. Those chills only escalated when he grabbed both of her hands, entwined their fingers. He skimmed his lips across hers before applying more pressure, his lips working slowly and softly, as if he was a thief trying to steal her breath.

She pulled away and then gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Grandfather is up to his ways again."

"Which ways? He's always up to something."

"His, why aren't you married yet when everyone else around you is getting married, ways."

"Ah, those ways. I've been on the receiving end of those. Well, part of them at least."

They walked into the living room where Grumman was. The old man muttered something incoherent as he watched the dogs snuggled in front of the fireplace. He pointed at them. "That!" he said and looked at Roy. "Even the dogs are married."

"Sir, the last time I checked dogs don't get married," Roy said.

Grumman glared at him. "I picked you as my successor because I thought that you'd give my granddaughter a ring by now!"

"We all know that's not the only reason that you support Roy," Riza said.

"Fine fine, that's true." Grumman looked at Roy. "You are a good man."

"Thank you Sir," Roy said. While Riza found it annoying, he was amused at all the poking and nagging Grumman did, trying to get them married.

"Everything is straightened out now though. The fraternization laws don't apply now. She's not under your direct command anymore yet you are dallying."

Roy smirked, pulled Riza closer and kissed her forehead. "Isn't it enough that she's more important to me than anyone else in this world?"

"That's all well and good but —"

"Grandfather, please. That's enough. Just because everyone else is getting married doesn't mean we have to. If everyone else jumped off a bridge would you do it too?"

"Will it get you two married?"

Riza's eyebrow twitched.

**-/-/-/-**

Roy couldn't keep his eyes off Riza as they made their way down the street that headed toward the shops. She had the cutest frown on her face, an expression he'd only seen her wear twice in her life. It was rare that she let her grandfather rile her up so much.

"Grumman really got to you this time," he said as he tried to keep his amusement from seeping into his tone.

"Yes."

"Since you are in a bad mood do you want to wait and do this last minute shopping later?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "It can't get much more last minute than it is now."

"Yes, you are right."

"Why can't you just do your holiday shopping in advance?"

"I always forget."

Riza's lips quirked up with a small smile. She knew that wasn't the case at all. Roy was always the most consummate of procrastinators. She started to speak about that but a voice shouted his name.

"Roy! Oh Roy!"

The couple looked in the direction of the voice. Riza narrowed her eyes. A woman with black hair and walnut colored skin was waving at him. She was standing behind a cart with lines of bracelets and necklaces hanging upon small hooks. "Roy! Come over here!"

She turned to him. "That's not one of Christmas's girls . . ." She narrowed her eyes. "Is it?"

"Um… well no… her na..." Instead of continuing Roy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her nearer to him. "I can't. I'm spending time with my girlfriend!" he yelled to the girl.

Riza didn't have time to turn to see the girl's face since Roy was leading her down the walkway. "I suppose I should get used to women doing that."

"You aren't jealous are you?"

"Yes."

Roy stopped walking. "What? Really?"

Riza turned to him. "Yes, what's so surprising about that?"

Roy laughed and started walking again. "Nothing really, I just wasn't expecting you to admit it."

"Why not? I've never lied to you before so I'm not going to start doing it now."

"And I appreciate that more than you know."

She grinned and leaned her head against his shoulder. She'd often scoffed inwardly at women that did that but now she realized why they did. It was pleasant, warm, and a chance, for her at least, to feel a bit more feminine than usual. Roy hugged her tighter.

"So, who do you have to shop for?"

"Well, I've got Grumman's gift already and I picked yours up after work yesterday. So I just have to buy for Christmas, the girls, Elecia, and Gracia."

"Elecia and Gracia are easy but not sure about Christmas and the girls. I don't know them that well."

Roy opened the door to the shop and let her through before entering behind her. He grabbed a cart and they made their way down one of the aisles. The first aisle they found a silver candle set for Gracia and the next they found a doll for Elecia.

"Well that was easy," Roy said. "Now there's Christmas to contend with."

"Yes. Do you know what she wants?"

"She wants for Christmas what your Grandfather has been wanting for us all along."

"She doesn't even know me well and she wants that?"

"Yeah."

They walked over to a large area in the middle of the store; Roy looked around for something his mother would like before his eyes fell on Riza. She picked up a scarf and let the silk drape across her palm. "You should you know."

Riza looked at him. "I should what?"

"Get to know Christmas and the girls better."

"I . . . um . . . maybe later Roy." Her reasons for avoiding them were stupid, but the shy, insecure side of her just wouldn't go away. The last thing she needed was a hit to her self-esteem on Christmas, and seeing all those gorgeous girls in one place at the same time would definitely do that.

"Why later? They are having a Christmas party. Come with me."

"No," she said and held up the scarf to eyelevel. "Do you think any of the girls would like this?"

"All of the girls would like that."

"Why don't you get each of them one in a different color?"

"Stop changing the subject. Why won't you come with me? We can stay there overnight in my old room and-"

"No Roy."

Roy sighed. "Well it was worth a try." Riza turned back to look at the clothing as something caught Roy's attention out of the corner of his eye. He grinned and stared at the item.

"What are you looking at?"

Roy jumped and coughed. "Nothing."

She walked beside him and saw a tiny miniskirt on the hanger. "You want that for Christmas?"

"It would be a really nice present," he said.

Riza stared at the skirt a moment before going through each of them, looking at the tags. "Okay."

"What? Really? Honestly?"

After a moment of silence, she shook her head. "Too bad. They just don't have it in your size," she said then looked up at him, trying not to laugh at his facial expression.

He growled, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her against him. "Tease."

"I do own miniskirts you know?"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Why haven't I seen you in one then?"

Riza smirked and kissed the tip of his nose before pulling away from him. She still wasn't used to public displays of affection, especially affection of this magnitude.

Roy watched with a smirk as she walked off. "If I asked," he said catching up to her as she made her way down the aisle, "would you actually wear one? For a Christmas present for me?"

"I -"

A series of deafening cracks soared through the air. Riza launched off her feet and hit the floor with a harsh thud as glass and debris shot toward them, shelves toppled, and smoke filled the confines of the building. Instantly her body went into soldier mode.

She forced herself to stand, her legs shaking like a newborn taking its first step. She squint her eyes against the black and grey smoke filling the room. It was fortunate that could make out her surroundings directly in front of her, which was better than nothing in a situation like this. The majority of the smoke hadn't reached back there yet.

She could only hear a slight lull of screams she knew were close but sounded more as if they were sounding from across the street.

"Roy!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, the coughing as the smoke sucked into her throat. She used her handkerchief to cover her mouth and shouted once more as she made her way over to where she last saw him. "Roy!" She forced her mind to process that she would find him; they weren't close enough to the explosion to be killed. She made sure to keep the fact projectiles could do it, from entering her mind as she yelled his name again. And received no answer.

* * *

**AN: This story will be a lot different than my previous Christmas fictions but as per my tradition, posted on Christmas and continued into the New Year. This story will only be about four chapters. I hope you like what I have so far and please review if you have the time. They are much appreciated. Happy Holidays!**


	2. Chaos

**Five Golden Rings **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 2: Chaos **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction but I do own my idea. **

* * *

**Chaos**

A wave of coughs wracked her body as she stumbled through the smoke engulfed atmosphere. She yelled Roy's name over and over as loud as possible. But she could barely hear herself; perhaps her voice was damaged because of the smoke she inhaled when she opened her mouth. She jumped when someone grab her ankle. She moved to her knees and saw Roy through the smoke. A large gash tore through the skin at his forehead and blood leaked into his dark eyes, a reason for why he had them formed into extremely narrow slits. She helped him stand, figuring if he could on his own he would be, and they made their way toward a light in the back; the exit.

Riza's knees almost gave way as they stumbled outside, but the weight on her shoulders lightened suddenly. She looked to the left side and saw a fireman, who was dressed in formal uniform for some reason, helping her with Roy. Once they cleared the sidewalks and were on the street, they collapsed onto the pavement.

She jerked her gaze over to Roy right before a paramedic rushed to him. He turned to her and moved his lips but nothing came. In fact . . . she looked around and saw ambulances and fire trucks, and injured people, and couldn't hear any of it the way she was supposed to. A rumble and ring overwhelmed everything else; creating dull reverberations of what were supposedly loud noises. She realized that it wasn't that Roy never answered her yells; it was that she couldn't hear him answer.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw the young fireman. He showed her one of the most beautiful smiles she'd ever seen and, for a moment, it alleviated her panic at the, hopefully temporary, hearing loss. Then a paramedic took that easement from her as he pushed the man out of the way and went straight for her arm. She hadn't realized it was injured until the medic tore her sleeve all the way off and skimmed the wound with disinfectant. She kept her eyes on the fireman as he shot to his feet when another explosion rocked the area. He turned and ran away from them, toward another building and helped the people stumbling out of the burning buildings.

She turned and saw the medic was helping Roy to an ambulance. Riza stood and followed them with the help of the other medic; her equilibrium was off and made it hard to walk on her own. The medic handed her an item and she put it in her purse after climbing into the ambulance and sitting down. She saw Roy open his mouth and since he was looking at her, she assumed he was addressing her.

"I can't hear you," she said. "Everything is just a hum right now."

The paramedic closed the door leaving her alone with Roy and another medic. The medic offered her an oxygen mask but she shook her head. Roy turned one down as well. She saw the medics eyebrows furrow in annoyance but ignored it. He moved over to clean the wound on Roy's forehead. Riza was about to ask if it was okay but she didn't want to distract the man from his work.

She saw Roy talking to him and cursed inwardly at having only four senses to rely on at the moment. The humming in her ears was more annoying than if it'd been completely silent. Then the ambulance stopped and a moment later the back doors opened. Roy and Riza were helped out of the vehicle and rushed to by military medical personnel.

She started to question how they knew where to take them but didn't get time as she was ushered inside Central Headquarters' medical center.

**-/-/-/-/-**

Riza's eyebrow twitched and she clinched her fist as she stared at the young doctor in front of her. He was looking into her eyes and addressing her as if she was perfectly capable of hearing every word. After a moment, he nodded and scribbled something down on a clipboard before going over to her left, then her right, speaking single words that she could make out because they were so damn odd. He was lucky he was Doctor Knox's son or she would have made him wish he'd never gone into the medical profession.

She scolded herself. He was just doing the standard medical procedures and there was no use in getting violent with the young man. She jumped when she felt a sharp jolt on her arm and glared at the nurse. The woman smiled but offered no form of apology as she cleaned the wound. The nurse on the other hand . . . No. Now wasn't the time to lose her temper. The country was under a terrorist attack for goodness sakes. It was bad enough they were injured and couldn't do anything, the last thing she needed to do was create another injured person and one less medical expert. Her arm jolted with pain again. No matter how tempting it was.

A clipboard moved into her line of sight and she took it. Looking down, she read what the doctor wrote. Temporary hearing loss. She knew it was more complicated than that with all the medical terms and mumbo jumbo that doctor's usually spouted off, so she appreciated the short and to the point statement.

She looked up at the young man, nodded, and offered him a kind smile. "You sure?" The two words felt like sandpaper sliding up the inside of her throat.

He nodded and answered her vocally; she faintly made out his verbal "yes."

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

An hour later Riza was in a room with Roy, relieved that it was just the two of them but unnerved at the silence. She sat on the bed near the window and looked out at the city. Gigantic plumes of dust and ash and smoke rose into the sky from various locations, indicating that more than just the small market area was attacked. The smoke mixed and twisted among the snow cloud burdened sky, casting an ominous shadow over the terror imbrued city.

Roy was busy on the phone with her grandfather, who was safely tucked away in the capitol, and she was sitting there as useless as a string-less marionette. She jerked around when she heard a distant thumping. Roy laid there in his bed, his fist (the source of the thumping) resided on the bedside table and a smile on his face. A smile that even outshone that of the kind fireman that helped her. He motioned for her to come to him; she did so without question. He moved over on the bed as she sat down and pulled her to pillow against his chest. He took a clipboard the nurse gave him and wrote on it as her body rested securely in his embrace.

_Are you okay other than the hearing? _

She nodded. "I'm okay. The doctor said I should get my hearing back a bit day by day. Are you feeling okay?"

_I'm fine as long as you are all right. I was worried about you. I saw you get knocked off your feet._ He wrote.

"Not as worried as I was about you," she said.

_I love you._

She wasn't expecting to read that but wonderful wouldn't begin to describe the way she felt when she saw the words. She knew it, he'd told her already, but it was special that he took the time to tell her now. She took the board from him, turned, leaned up and kissed his bruising lips, her own busted up from her fall onto the floor. He returned the kiss with caution, aware that they both were injured.

Then he jerked away from the kiss and narrowed his eyes as if he saw his worst enemy. Riza turned her gaze to the foot of the bed. Havoc and Rebecca stood there, both in uniform. Rebecca had that teasing looking on her face, an indication she said something Riza wouldn't like. Within seconds Roy had the clipboard in front of Riza and wrote out what Rebecca said.

_Harpy: You two will go at it anywhere. Shameless, absolutely shameless. Screeeech…. Cluck cluck, moooooo! _Riza withheld a chuckle.

"We are here to get you two out of here. We have a car waiting out back," Havoc said.

Riza looked at her questioningly. "Hello, why aren't you saying anything? You go deaf or something?"

Roy cringed as Riza directed her gaze back to him. "What'd she say?" Riza asked.

"Yes, Rebecca, she went deaf temporary." He was clearly speaking louder so she could hear. When he cringed after speaking, she placed her finger on his lips and shook her head before turning back to her best friend and Havoc.

"Oh! Sorry!" Rebecca yelled. Riza just waved it off and looked down at Roy's hand moving over _the paper. _

_We are getting out of the hospital._

"Where are we going?" Riza asked.

"Top secret. Grumman wants both of you safe!" Rebecca yelled. "Mustang is the next fuehrer after all! And hopefully you'll be the future first lady!" Riza only made out bits and pieces of Rebecca's sentence but did catch the last few words and narrowed her eyes. Why wouldn't they give it a rest? It wasn't the time to think about marriage when the peace of the country shattered the way it was.

Roy must have felt her tense because he hugged her and kissed the top of her head, a gesture she took as him telling her to just ignore the comment.

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

It'd only been three days since the string of attacks. It turned out that more places than Central City were targeted. There were bombings in East City; the largest bridge in the West, Marxus Bridge, collapsed after an explosion; and several lines of tracks that led to the cities in the North were destroyed.

"How many casualties?" Roy asked as he finished signing off on the last bit of paperwork he had. He was still stuck in the safe house, at the insistence of Grumman and much to his annoyance. Roy was always one for moving around so staying still was driving him crazy enough that he was three days ahead of his paperwork. Riza would normally be thrilled with such an event, and understood that he couldn't sit around doing nothing during this chaotic time, but he needed to rest during after hours or he'd do more harm than good. The rest of the team wasn't helping matters as they provided him with whatever information he requested.

"Why can't he work like this when he's well?" she muttered.

"For civilians, current death toll is eight hundred eighty seven people dead with five hundred twenty two missing," Denny Broch said.

"And servicemen?" Roy asked.

"Three hundred dead, fifty missing. Makes total casualties at one thousand seven hundred and fifty nine," Broch said.

"Sir, have we heard anything about who could possibly have done this?" Rebecca asked. Riza was sitting closest to Rebecca and could make out her words the easiest. She resisted the urge to get up and chase everyone from the room.

"They are saying that it's the Ishbalians," Maria said.

That jerked Riza's focus away from Roy's tiredness. "And who are they?" By the way Maria looked at her, Riza knew the words came out a bit harsher than she intended. She didn't like it when people blamed the Ishbalians for violence when they were the least violent people in Amestris.

"That's just the word out there in the public," Breda said.

Riza shook her head and looked back at Roy. When she saw him staring at her, wordlessly inquiring about her grumpy mood, she looked away.

"That will change tomorrow afternoon when Fuehrer Grumman gives his radio address. A terrorist group called the Amestrian Liberation Front has claimed responsibility and at this moment we have Special Forces and investigations tracking down their whereabouts. They'll be brought to trial."

"If you ask me they should be shot on sight," Rebecca said.

"As much as I agree with that, it's not the right way to do things. We'd be taken as hypocrites by our allies if we just executed them. We'd be no better than the previous government.

The room grew into an awkward silence and Riza was about to usher everyone out when Havoc chuckled and spoke, "You know, this is strange."

"What is?" Fuery asked.

"Dealing with this side of an attack. Not being able to go out and catch these guys ourselves. Instead we have to stay behind the scenes now. We used to complain about the higher ups and their staff. Now we are those people."

Roy smirked. "Yes, but we are actually concerned about the nation, unlike our predecessors. I consider our jobs right now just as important as the ones on the field. Even though it's clearly not as dangerous."

Riza leaned back in her chair and looked out the window, deciding that she didn't want to concentrate so intensely on the conversation any longer. Considering she was only making out a few words then guessing at the rest of the sentences they spoke, it wasn't worth the effort. Her head and eyes already ached from the strain of reading all the paperwork. The continued force of concentrating on their every word would just increase the thumps coursing through her head. She lifted her hand and rubbed her right temple.

She thought she heard someone ask if she was okay but wasn't entirely sure. She turned to the group who were all staring at her. She didn't falter under their concerned stares nor answer the question posed to her. All she wanted was for them to leave and let Roy, and herself, rest a bit.

"Will you get my medicine from my purse Rebecca?" she asked.

Rebecca grabbed Riza's purse as Riza got up to get a glass of water.

"Ah…What the hell is this?"

"It's a prescription medi—" Riza turned and saw Rebecca holding a little black velvet box. Rebecca opened it and a huge smile appeared on her face. "It's a ring! You asked her! We needed some good news in amongst all this tragedy! This is the best news we could get!"

Riza couldn't form words and instead turned her gaze to Roy who had the most confused expression she'd ever seen mask his face.

Rebecca turned to Roy. "Oh! I could kiss you!" She hugged him, much to everyone's shock.

Riza opened her mouth but before she could speak she was bombarded with very loud well wishes and congratulations. Roy was accepting the handshakes extended to him but his eyes never left hers. She definitely had some explaining to do.

"Grumman is going to be thrilled!"

"Thrilled at what?"

They all looked at the door to see an exhausted looking Grumman standing there. Rebecca held up the box. "He finally asked her!"

"Wait a-"

She'd never seen her grandfather move so fast. He grabbed the ring and let out a hearty laugh before hugging Riza and handing her the jewelry piece. "It's about damned time!" He turned to Roy, laughed, and grabbed his hand, shaking it up and down several times in rapid succession. "You sneaky boy! Not telling me you were going to pop the question to my granddaughter! And teasing me back at the house."

Roy faked a horrible looking smile; Riza thought he looked constipated. "Yeah. . . I'm … that kind of guy."

"Hey! Wai…" Riza's voice trailed off when she saw her grandfather's face, beaming so much in happiness that it could double as a lighthouse. Her words stuck in her throat.

"Now you don't have any excuse not to wear this when out of uniform," Rebecca said, intentionally speaking loudly as she spoke to Riza. "It's so pretty too."

Riza looked at the ring for a moment before moving her gaze over to Havoc. She noticed he was the only one that didn't get excited at the announcement. He grinned at her and she knew he didn't believe she and Roy were engaged for even a moment. Havoc was always a good reader of body language.

"They look overwhelmed," Havoc said. He patted Roy on the shoulder and stood from his chair. "They probably didn't want us to find out this way. Let's let the two of them rest."

"Yes, you are right," Grumman said. "These two have been working far too much and need to recover. That's why I came here in the first place. To personally order these two to take it easy. We have everything handled now."

Riza was relieved at hearing the orders to rest. Now maybe Roy would get the much needed rest he required.

"Yes, you are right. Let's leave these two lovebirds alone." Rebecca hugged Riza. "I'm so happy!"

Riza hesitated in returning the hug but did so.

"Alright! Everyone out!" Grumman said and then left the room with a bounce in his step.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Denny said as they began filing out of the room. "Ed and Winry are married, and Rebecca and Havoc, Maria and Me, and the General and Captain are engaged. If Fuery would ask Scieszka to marry him, we'd have five golden rings for Christmas."

"What? No way! We've only been dating a month!" Fuery protested as he closed the door.

Riza sighed in relief at the quietness. It would be easier on her head just talking with Roy than all the mixing of noises that came with a crowd. She looked down at the ring box, and then moved over to the table where her purse was sitting. She sat the box down and removed her medicine from the small tote. "I'm really sorry about all of this."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't have time to correct them because they were all so damn ecstatic."

"I'll explain everything to them myself. Starting with grandfather."

Roy picked up the box and opened it. The small ring was nestled among thick black velvet, its white diamond glistening even in the dim light.

"Did someone propose to you already or something?"

She jerked the box away from him and shut it. "Stop being silly. Of course not!" She shoved it back into her purse. "The ambulance driver handed me that."

"An ambulance driver proposed to you?"

"Roy!"

He laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Well, I need to find the owner. This is something very special."

"Someone could have dropped it as they ran from the explosions," Roy said.

"Yes, that's likely what- that fireman."

"Huh?"

"The one that helped us. He was in formal uniform. I bet he dropped it."

"Even if it's not him, at least it's a lead."

Riza nodded. "I'll have to find out which store it came from."

"It should be inside the box. They usually print a logo on the lid."

"How do you know that?" she asked as she removed the box and opened it. "It's pretty."

"I thought you didn't like diamonds."

"Even so, it's still a nice ring." She smiled. "I'm surprised you remember my dislike for diamonds."

"Oh . . . Um . . . yeah, glad to know I know you so well. Is it there? The name I mean."

"Yes, its here. Rinoaebastel jewelry." She furrowed her eyebrows. "I wonder where that is."

"It's famous jeweler on the East side of the city. In District Three. They keep a registry on who they sell precious stones to. You shouldn't have trouble finding the owner."

"You certainly know a lot about jewelry."

Roy laughed nervously. "Well um...growing up around women, you learn a thing or two. And I did cultivate the ladies man reputation before I got the world's greatest girlfriend."

Riza blushed and put ring back in her purse. "I'll drop by that place in a few days to get the owners name."


	3. Ring

**Five Golden Rings **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 3: Ring **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction but I do own my idea. **

* * *

**Ring**

"What in the hell do you mean it's not your ring?" Rebecca asked as she drove Riza to District 3 where Rinoaebastel Jewelry was located. She decided earlier to put off why they were going to the jewelry store until they were on their way there, otherwise Rebecca would have beaned Roy with the nearest solid object. Roy was supposed to tell the others but whether he actually followed through was a different matter. She'd insisted that he didn't have to, and he insisted that he would. She doubted his ability to reveal it when her grandfather was staring down at him. Grumman may be an old man but he was a very intimidating old man when push came to shove.

"As stated. It's not my ring. Someone dropped it during the attack on the city." She glared at the darker haired woman. "And as usual a certain lieutenant had to go jumping to conclusions."

Rebecca nodded. "I'm sorry, and extremely disappointed."

"You can't be nearly as disappointed as my Grandfather is going to be. He wants us to get married more than anyone does. You need to apologize to him."

"I'll be more careful about overreacting from now on. I owe General Mustang an apology too. . . I suppose."

Riza's gaze darkened. "You suppose?"

She shifted in her seat. "Okay, I know I do. I'll apologize to him."

"He didn't say anything about it but I know he felt awkward and was sorely confused at the situation."

Rebecca sighed. "Don't you think he needs to be pressured a bit? I mean everyone around you is getting married and you two should have when you left his direct command. And you definitely should have married before Ed Elric."

"And why is that? There's nothing that dictates just because we've known each other the longest-"

"And been in love the longest."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

Riza shook her head. "There's nothing that says we have to get married before anyone else. Its enough that we can be together the way we are. As long as we love each other why do we have to go through with a ceremony?"

"You know the way society is! They will never consider you as mates without a ceremony."

"Now begs the question, since when do we care about what society thinks?"

"Riza," Rebecca began and licked then smacked her lips once as if tasting something. Her mouth remained open for a moment before shutting. "Mustang is going to be the next fuehrer."

"Yes."

"The public . . . um. . ."

"Just come out with it Rebecca."

"Well the public won't fully trust a man like him until he's married."

"A man like him?"

"I was trying to be polite."

"Well don't. It doesn't go with your personality."

"A slut."

"Slut? A man can be a slut?"

"Womanizer, whoremonger. Whatever you want to call him!"

"Rebecca! A whoremonger and womanizer are different things!"

"Not to the public," she said in a sing song voice. "They'd obviously think that if he goes on so many numerous dates then he probably frequents less than morally upright establishments."

"You mean whorehouses."

"Yes."

"Damn it Rebecca, stop being so polite. It's creepy and you know Roy always goes out with me now. Plus, he isn't as publically known as you seem to think. There's no truth to the rumors you've heard."

"Because he said there's no truth?"

"Because I know 99 percent of the women he goes out with. They're friends of mine."

Rebecca slammed on the break at a red light and shot a look at Riza, her big brown eyes widened. "What do you mean friends? Riza! How can you be friends with the competition? Well, former competition."

Riza laughed at Rebecca's words. Even if they hadn't been people she knew she would hardly regard the women as competition.

"Roy's dates. They are all contacts. They entertain at the clubs, weasel information out of some high officials and give it to Roy for a small payment."

"What? Really!"

"Yes. All along Roy was never a womanizer. It's just a reputation and gathering from what you've said a good one that might have some disadvantages. Light's green."

"What?" A car horn sounded behind Rebecca and she looked up at the light. "Oh!" She placed her foot on the gas a bit too hard and the car shot forward. She had to press on the break quickly to avoid hitting the car in front of her.

"Rebecca! Pay attention."

She muttered under her breath about bad drivers before saying, "How do you expect me to pay attention when you give me news like that?"

"I expect you to because you want me married. If you want that then you have to not kill me. Providing I actually have a wedding I would like to be halfway presentable during said ceremony."

Rebecca nodded and they remained quiet the rest of the way. Rebecca turned up a one way street.

"I won't give you two a hard time about it anymore. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble between you."

Riza shook her head. "You didn't cause any trouble. If something like that would make us argue then our relationship wouldn't be worth much. Don't worry about that."

"I just want to see you happy."

She smiled at Rebecca's sincerity. Really that's all any of them wanted they were just going about it the wrong way. "I am happy. Very."

"Okay. If for a moment you aren't, just give me the word and I'll hurt him and make it look like an accident."

Riza didn't respond but had no doubt that Rebecca meant what she said. It was kind of scary yet oddly comforting that she had someone that cared about her that much.

**-/-/-/-/-**

Riza hadn't expected Rinoaebastel's jewelry to be such a modest establishment. There were two single pane windows on the side of white wooden double doors. A dark blue canopy hung over the doors and windows to shield it from the bright sun. Sun that would never hit the shop thanks to a building towering into the air across the street.

They got out of the car and went inside the place. Rebecca went over to the case of earrings as Riza walked up to talk to a young woman working at the counter.

"Excuse me?"

The lady looked up and smiled then straightened. "Hello. Welcome to my shop. How can I help you today?"

Riza removed the ring from her purse and showed it to the woman. "I found this ring on the street and I saw that it came from your shop. I was hoping you could tell me who might have bought it so I can return it."

The woman took the ring and opened it. She smiled. "Oh, yes. I don't even have to look at the code to find the address to this. A young fireman came in to get this after coming in here several times to look at rings." She smiled widely. He was so conflicted wanting to get the perfect ring for his fiancée. It was adorable."

"Yes, it was a fireman that dropped it."

The woman handed the ring back to Riza. "I can keep it here and deliver it to the address if you'd like."

"I'd like to deliver it myself. It would give me peace of mind that it got to the owner by my hand."

The girl nodded. "I usually don't give out addresses to strangers but since you are who you are, I think I can trust that you aren't a murder or anything." She started to turn away but paused when Riza spoke.

"I am who I am? What do you mean? Have we met?"

The girl turned back towards her. "No, but I've seen you with General Mustang in the papers and on television and such. You're his fiancée yes?"

"Um… No, we aren't engaged." Riza noted that the girl looked at her strangely at first but then a look of "realization" came across her face. "Oh! I see. Well um… Give me just a moment. I have the address in the records." She walked over to a desk and began thumbing through the pages of a large leather bound book.

Rebecca walked up to stand beside Riza. "So, see any rings you like?"

"Shut it."

She huffed. "I was just asking. You don't have to snap my head off."

"I didn't do it because you were merely asking about my jewelry taste. I did it because you said you'd stop bothering me."

"I didn't say anything about Mustang and you getting married."

"You were implying."

Rebecca didn't bother denying it. "Okay, sorry," she said. "So, do they know who it belongs to?"

"Yeah, she's getting me the address."

Riza watched as the woman grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it before walking over and handing it to her. "It's not too far from here. You shouldn't have much trouble."

"Thank you very much," Riza said.

She and Rebecca left the shop. "I'm driving," Riza said as she got into the driver's side of the car.

"Is that safe? Your hearing is-"

"It's fine," Riza said. "If I was blind I'd be a better driver than you."

"That's not funny," Rebecca said before she got into the passenger's side and handed Riza the keys.

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

Riza drove back to the safe house but didn't pull all the way up to the house, instead choosing to remain at the end of the driveway.

"Hey, what are you doing? It's clear you can turn up-"

"Get out here. I'm going to take this ring back."

"Riza! I can't let you do that! You aren't allowed out on your own. Mustang would kill me if I let you go!"

"Just tell him I threatened to use you for target practice. He'll understand."

"What if . . . but. . . ."

"Am I going to have to throw you out of the car?"

Rebecca folded her arms and shook her head. "Do your worst Riza Hawkeye." She turned her head towards the blonde. "I'm . . . not . . . budging. . ."

Riza shrugged. "Okay then." She turned off the motor and opened the car door. "I'll walk."

"What!"

"The General would really roast you over low heat if I walked there."

"Ha! You can't work that out on me. It's way too far!"

"Not really. I've walked further in my training."

"You . . . you . . . you're so mean!" Rebecca got out of the car. "Please hurry back and save me from him!" She shut the door at the same time Riza got into the car and shut hers.

"It won't take me long. I promise." She put her foot to the gas and traveled down the road before Rebecca got a chance to respond.

Rebecca threw her hands over her face and shook her head like she was trying to get something off of it. Dropping her hands, she sighed in resignation, and trudged to the house. She started to call out that she was there but an excited yell from Grumman jerked that intention away. She rushed into the room where she knew everyone would be gathered. She was shocked to find everyone smiling so widely their jaws might stretch and remain that way.

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked.

"Where's Riza?" Grumman asked.

"She went to return the ring."

"Good," he said, "it won't spoil the surprise."

"What surprise?" she asked.

"It would have been spoiled if Riza had been here Sir. You yelled a bit too excitedly."

"Yes, very sorry my boy." He laughed. "We need some real joy around here!"

"I asked what was going on!"

"Show her, show her!" Grumman said like an excited child.

Roy reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a dark blue box. Rebecca's eyes widened when he opened it and showed her a ring; one just as lovely as the one Riza was returning.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me?"

**-/-/-/-/-**

Even though Riza didn't have a difficult time finding the address the lady gave her, it definitely would have been more practical to go there from the store. But she didn't regret her decision to go back and drop Rebecca off first. As much as she loved her friend it would only lead to embarrassment if she'd come as well.

Riza pulled into the parking lot and turned off the motor. Before she got out of the car she spotted two firefighters leaving the building in full dress uniform. They looked tired and stressed- very understandable considering the bulk of comrades they lost, and the work they were putting in. Those men worked harder than the military and that was saying a lot.

She got out of the car and walked past them, giving a polite nod of her head and a soft smile. They tilted their hats to her and returned a sadness-held grin. She passed four more firemen in the hallway and met two more coming out of the elevator with two conservatively dressed women. She knew of this building but didn't know that so many officers lived there.

After getting off the lift on the proper floor she made her way to the apartment. Before she could lift her hand to knock, the door opened and several people left the place, one of the men, who was dressed in a black suit, held the door open for her as if it wasn't unusual she was there.

Her stomach dropped as she entered the flat. Everyone was dressed in either black or a formal uniform. Some were talking in small groups of three or four while others were sitting alone with lowered heads or crying. A long table of food stretched across the right wall and a Christmas tree was in the corner, the green spruce unadorned and sitting beside a box of decorations.

Riza walked further inside the apartment, nodding her head politely when someone looked at her. She turned the corner and felt as if someone knocked the air out of her with a firm punch to the stomach. That handsome young man was staring at her with those kind blue eyes from a photo resting on top of a mahogany casket.


	4. Owner

**Five Golden Rings**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 4: Owner**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction but I do own my idea. Sadly I also own any typos you might see. Lol **

* * *

**Owner**

She swallowed and her eyes locked on the photograph as if it was pulling her gaze toward it with some invisible force. That young man was- It was wrong! He shouldn't be dead."

"Were you a colleague of Phillips?" Riza turned her head to the right and saw a brown haired woman sitting in a chair in the corner. She was covered in soft shadows so Riza couldn't make much out of her face but her physical state was clear. She was swollen with child, which caused an already sharp ache in her heart to hurt even more. Not only did the woman lose a fiancé, that baby lost a father.

_Please no,_ Riza begged fate even though her pleading would be of no benefit.

"Oh. No," the woman said. "I'm sorry. I mistook your military uniform for a fireman's. My mistake." Her voice cracked and sounded scratchy among her kind lilts.

Riza smiled and looked back at the picture. She wracked her brain for some condolences but couldn't think of anything strong and ended up with a simple. "I'm sorry."

"How did you know Phillip?"

"Um. . . I didn't really know him."

The girl tilted her head questioningly, but no ill expression crossed her face. Riza smiled at her. "He helped me and my boyfriend during the attacks. When I was coming out of the building I could barely hold my boyfriend up and he came along and helped me get him on the street."

A smile blossomed on her face. "I'm glad you are all right." Her smile left and she turned serious. "Is your boyfriend okay?"

Riza was touched that she thought to ask that when she'd lost her love. "Yes, he's recuperating fine."

"That's good to hear." She motioned to the casket. "Phillip would be happy to know that. It was his goal since we were children to be a fireman and to save people. He died doing that. Of course, you saved so many people too didn't you? The entire nation."

Riza turned to face her. "Pardon."

"You're Riza Hawkeye."

"Yes." Riza hated being known. If she had it her way she'd stay in a corner somewhere away from the papers during the time after the so called "rebellion" and let Roy up at the forefront. But he insisted on her being right by his side during interviews and the like. There were a few positives to the situation. If she hadn't been well-known it would have been so easy to get the address so she could return the ring.

"He looked up to you two a lot and we supported you. I still do."

"Thank you." Riza looked around. "I have something you need to have. Is there a place where we can talk away from these people?"

The girl stood, wobbling on her feet enough that Riza walk forward and steadied her. She laughed. "It's hard walking when you're thirty-five pounds heavier." She motioned her head towards a door. "We can go out onto the bedroom balcony. This way."

Riza let go of her and followed the woman back into a small bedroom and out onto the balcony. The woman inched down onto the cushioned bench and patted the seat next to her. Riza couldn't help but find it odd that she was holding up so well and treating her so congenially. Riza placed her purse on her lap and unclasped the top. "Miss…" Riza realized she hadn't gotten the woman's name.

"Call me Cheryl." Via the sunlight Riza could make out her red stained eyes and raw cheeks even more vividly. Perhaps the reason she seemed to be holding up so well was because she had no more tears to shed. She recalled Gracia mentioning something about running out of tears when Maes died and had no choice but to move on.

"Cheryl," Riza said as she pulled out a small velvet box. "Your boyfriend dropped this when he was helping. The paramedic handed it to me, guess he thought it was mine, and I put it in my bag. At the time I wasn't thinking about anything but if Roy was okay."

Cheryl nodded. Shock overwhelmed her face when Riza pulled out a ring box. She forced her hands to remain steady, as if she were about to fire a shot, as she passed it to the young woman's shaky grasp.

Cheryl brought the ring down to rest in her lap, opened it, and opened her mouth to say something. Instead her lip quivered and she lifted the ring against her chest, and bowed her head. No tears came though. Riza was at a loss of what to do. She knew what the woman was feeling somewhat, having thought she lost Roy first with lust, then with the terrorist attack. The major difference was that her love came back.

"Oh my, Cheryl there you-" An older woman came out onto the balcony and we she saw the woman's state, glared at Riza. "What in the hell did you do to her?"

Riza was about to respond when Cheryl did. "She gave me the most precious Christmas gift." She showed the ring to the woman. "Phillip was going to give this to me."

The old woman took the ring and tears fell from her eyes. "He was going to propose. My grandson was going to. . ."

Riza stared up at the woman to see a pain filled yet happy look. She couldn't understand it. He was gone; not able to give his proposal the way he should have. How could they see this as something positive? Her intentions were to return the ring to him. She saw it as a morbid duty to have to return it to his surviving girlfriend.

"You don't understand how we can be happy about this?"

Riza shook her heads. "No, I don't. I was almost tempted to not give it to you now, but I shouldn't put off the inevitable."

She placed her hand on top of Riza's and squeezed it. "I'm so glad you didn't wait. No one thought he had real intentions toward me. Even with this baby on the way. No one but Grandma Martha here. We were together and happy and that's what mattered most, but to everyone else they wanted to see a marriage. Society doesn't see love without a ceremony sometimes. He got a lot of grief from people. Now maybe he can rest. I didn't care if he ever proposed because I loved him, but with this it will take our lack of wedding off their minds and focus on the fact he was a hero that died young."

**/-/-/-/**

Riza thought about what the woman said as she made her way down to the car. When she got into the automobile, she shut the door and leaned back into her seat. That woman was far stronger than she would have been. If she'd been in her place she would have chucked the ring in anger. Not because he never proposed but because people felt the need to stick their noses in where it didn't belong. It made her angry that the young man who saved many would still be seen in a negative light. Just like Roy would go through if he was ever put in that position.

She gripped the steering wheel with both hands. It didn't matter a bit to Cheryl that he never proposed. It didn't matter to her if Roy ever did. It mattered to _PEOPLE._ Tears flowed down her cheeks and she reached up to wipe them away. That couple went through so much, that woman would have a child without a young man whose good deeds might go unnoticed if she hadn't returned the ring. It was pathetic.

She turned the key in the car, giving up on wiping away her tears, and headed to the safe house. After she turned into the driveway and shut off the car, she checked her face in the mirror to make sure there were no tear streaks and her eyes weren't red. When satisfied that there were no tell-tale signs of her tears, she got out of the car and walked into the house after nodding at a security guard next to the door.

The moment she entered the house she felt as if something strange was going on. Normally there'd be someone walking past her, the sound of music or typing or papers rustling. Everyone should be working and the fact they weren't both angered her and made her suspicious. With everything going, there wasn't time for everyone to take off at once.

She made her way to the study and her eyes widened when she saw her friends decorating the small room in different decorations than proper Christmas ones. As if they were having a little party that she didn't know about. Roy was sitting in a chair amongst it all. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, revealing that he wasn't behind this little change of scenery.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Everyone turned to her like they'd been caught murdering someone. She reasoned that, in her eyes, they were. When they remained quiet she spoke again. "I asked what was going on!" She made sure to keep her eyes off Roy to impart that she knew he was against it. He should have ordered them back to work, but she wouldn't hold that against him for now.

"Um… we..." Havoc stammered.

"Why are you here? You weren't supposed to be home yet!" Rebecca said.

Riza narrowed her eyes at her friend. "What do you mean I'm not supposed to be back yet? I never told you what time I would be back. I didn't even know myself!"

In a rare act of fright, Rebecca hid behind Havoc, and peaked up over his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Riza looked around. "Fuery, tell me what—"

"Calm down Riza," Roy said. Her eyes fell to him and he smiled. "Come here."

"Why?"

"What?"

"You are going to do something to embarrass me aren't you?"

Roy laughed. "As if you could be embarrassed." He extended his hand. "Just come here okay?"

Riza walked to stand in front of him and he took her hand in his. "I love you," he said.

Riza tried to keep a blush off her face but failed. When Rebecca made an "awww" sound, she glared daggers. Rebecca cowered behind Havoc again.

"I love you too, Sir," she said when Roy looked at her expectantly.

"Really?"

"You know that already."

"Then . . ." Using his other hand, he removed a ring box, the same exact type of box she'd returned to its rightful owner. _So that's how he knew about the shop._ Chills overran her body and her heart started beating so loud she could hear it in her ears. "Will you marry me Riza?"

"Grumman is going to kill him for proposing when he's not here," Havoc whispered to his fiancée.

"Nah, that man will be happy just to see her married."

"Well?" he asked.

"Of course I will." She tried to smile and she knew he noticed that it wasn't a wholehearted one. He slowly slipped the ring on her finger, his eyes still studying her face for an answer. He struggled to stand and hug her. She helped him to his feet and wrapped her arms around him.

"What's wrong?" he whispered as congratulations surrounded them. This time for a valid reason.

"Looks like since Riza returned the ring you don't have to get married after all Fuery," Falman commented.

"I didn't HAVE to get married in the first place," he snapped.

"Kind of fun, having five golden rings for Christmas," Rebecca said with a laugh. "Five happy engagements."

When Roy felt a familiar shudder, he knew what was coming and pulled her head down to his shoulder, so no one would see her eyes. Then he let her cry without having to know the reason for the tears.

"Four," she whispered sadly. "There's only four."

**End.**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update with this. To be honest I forgot about needing to post the final chapter. Hope you enjoyed the fiction and please drop a review if you have the time. **


End file.
